The Pirate Massacre
Summary When Sid Swashbuckle and Arrby are found dead by the Reaper a ship from the 1600 the Solve It Squad a Scooby Doo like team investigates it along side with help or Ryder Katie Ace Danny and the rest of the paw patrol Story (We open on Sid and Arrby sailing) Arrby:Uh Captian Boss Mr Sid sir where are we going? Sid:We be heading to The Reaper. Arrby:The Reaper?! Isn't that the ghost ship haunted by the dreaded pirate Bloodbeard? Sid:That's right. Only thing is it's just abandon only way to it is....(Looks through telescope) Right there! Get ready to board my first mate! (They swing to the ship) Arrby:As inspector Gadget would say Wowzers. Sid:Come Arrby we must find that treasure. (They walk we cut to the haul) Sid:This way. (They walk by an old portrait of Bloodbeard who's eye watches them) Arrby:I don't know about this. Sid:It's right behind this door. (He opens it and then the see the treasure and even the chest) Bloodbeard:Keep away from me loot! (They turn to See Bloodbeard with a red eye over the other (left eye) is and eye patch he has Purple skin and Blackbeard covered in blood a right hooked caved knife like hand and wears blue pirate attire he also has a peg leg) Arrby:It's the ghost of Bloodbeard! Sid:We're not leaving without the treasure! I need need need it! Bloodbeard:You're greedyness has only brought disaster upon you! (Pulls out a Soward Arrby is scared they scream a blood curtailing scream as we cut to outside) (Scene Changer:Rubble's badge the Solve-It Squad are at the soda shop) (Inside Keith is reading a newspaper) Gwen:I can't wait to get to Fredrick's Funland. Esther:Me too. (They look like in act one of Solve it Squad Returns) Keith:Hey listen to this. (Reads)Massacre happens again. (Continues) Adventure Bay Mayor is upset by this mysterious goings on. Esther:PAW Patrol leader Zack Ryder Jr claims it's the Ghost of Bloobeard going after those who seek his treasure as famous evil modern day pirate Sid Swashbuckle and his first mate pup Arrby were found murderd with their necks cut open along side the stomachs and nobody knows who or what caused the death but Ryder says Paw patrol will crack it. (Cuts to Scrags) Scrags:Like the only cutting up im'll do is eat this sandwich. (Cuts to Cluebert who licks his lips) Cluebert:Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Scrags:This is gonna be like amazing dude. (Cluebert takes it) Scrags:Hey what happen?! Keith:This'll be more fun then the time we caught the Ghost of Robin Williams. Scrags:Or the Black Knight Ghost. Esther:Then let's go! Scrags:Yeah to Fredrick's Fuland. Esther:No I ment let's go see the mayor and this Zack Ryder Jr Fredrick's Funland will have to wait. (They are dissaponted) (Scene Changer:Marshall's badge) (They are in Mayor Goodway's office) Mayor Goodway:That's right I want Ryder and his team of pups to crack this case and his gang of friends too. (Cuts to them coming in) Ryder:Hi Mayor Goodway we're here. Rubble:Rubble on the double! Let's do this! Chase:Chase is on the spooky case. Danny:Ryder:Can me and Rubble set this out? Ryder:No. (Scene changer: Skye's badge) (They take them to the Lookout) Ryder:OK welcome to the PAW Patrol Lookout. Scrags:So like where's the snacks? Rubble:Kitchen is over there. Cluebert:Thanks. (They run over to it) Keith:So about this Bloodbread? Katie:He terrorized Adventure Bay for years. Esther:OK Mayor Goodway told us everything too. Well we talked to a local photagraphor and his French cousin. Ryder:OH that's Capt'n Turbot and Fransciao. Ace:Yeah and now we got to get to the bottom of this mystery. (One quick trip to talk to the turbots and we have the ship) Kieth:Let's split up gang. Scrags:Uh Kieth like I might have found a clue. Kieth:Great what is it? (Points to it) Scrags:Bloodbeard!!!!! Gwen:I hope you got a plan Kieth. Kieth:Of course I do. Ryder:What is it? Kieth:(Calimly)This......(Yells)RUN!!!!!! (They run and then we have Kieth pull on a rope and the ghost trips knocking the mask right off) All:Mayor Humdinger?! Mayor Humdinger:Yes it was the only way I could find the treasure and if you meddling kids haven't butted in id have got away with it too! (Scene changer PAW Patrol badge) (They are at the soda shop reading from The Bay Babbler headline is:TEENAGE GANG SOLVE GHOST PIRATE CAPER) Clubert:Clueby-Booby-Dooby-Doo! (They laugh as we irrais on cluebert)Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Scary Category:Dark Category:Deaths Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Depressing Category:Horror Category:Ryder Category:Rubble Category:Katie